


The Vegas Incident

by LordofUgliness



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Crack, Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofUgliness/pseuds/LordofUgliness
Summary: Apparently, what happened in Vegas didn't stay in Vegas *winkwink*
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 31
Kudos: 93





	1. The Beginning

[New]

"He dumped me. He actually had the audacity to dump me, Gun. After all the things I did for him, he still left me." I know my voice was slurred, a clear sign of intoxication but I didn't care. What I wanted at that moment was to drown myself in alcohol and wake up tomorrow morning with my memory of the last five years being wiped off. Getting dumped sucks. 

"Slow down on the alcohol New. I didn't sponsor this trip for you to cry over that jerk. We're in Vegas for God's sake. This is the time for you to let loose and have fun." Gun, my friend of 20 years said while pulling away the bottle of poison away from me. 

"Come on New you look hot tonight. I caught at least three guys and God knows how many girls checking you out. Get your ass on the dance floor and you'll be swarmed by hotties in no time." Krist said. Gun and I met Krist in high school. He was the new guy and didn't have any friends back then. Gun was paired with him in lab class and later introduced him to us. Since then the three of us were practically inseparable. 

Our little group expanded in college with the addition of Krist's girlfriend, Jane. Their relationship didn't last long but their friendship stayed unbothered so our gang remained. 

For a moment, I blocked out Gun and Krist and just keep on drinking. It's crazy how this week was. On Monday, my little cafe which I worked hard for was robbed. It was such a hassle having to talk to the police and contact my insurance agent. To top off the stress, my boyfriend didn't answer his phone for the whole day. 

When I thought things couldn't be worse, the stupid boyfriend - no, exboyfriend - broke up with me on Tuesday. On our 5th anniversary, to be exact. 

I literally had no strength to do anything at all after that. Gun came to my house on Wednesday after his magazine shoot and finally I told him about the breakup. He went berserk and almost went to beat the ex up (not that I think he could considering how tiny he is, but I still appreciate the sentiment nonetheless) if not for me holding him back and telling him I needed cuddles. 

He grudgingly complied (bcs who could reject this cute face) but he blabbered about it to Krist and Jane who immediately came over to my house. We had a sleepover which was filled with me crying while eating non-stop and them fruitlessly trying to comfort me.  
Thursday was filled with meetings with insurance agent and finding people to get my cafe fixed. And of course, more weeping.  
Friday came when Gun dropped the news of us going to Las Vegas to 'enjoy our singlehood and have the time of our lives by seducing the men and women'. 

And here we are, on Saturday night drinking in a club in Las Vegas, the city of sin. 

Jane suddenly came out of nowhere, squeling while taking the seat beside me. 

"New you wouldn't believe it. So I went to get us more drinks and at the bar, a guy suddenly came and hit me up. Apparently, he's been eyeing you and you looked sad so he bought us drinks and told me to tell you that you can join him anytime you want," Jane said. I can barely catch what she was saying with how fast she said it. I blinked and let out a "huh?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't act dumb. He wanna flirt with you so go. Forget that asshole. This guy is way hotter." She said and without waiting, she pulled me away from my seat and towards the bar.

I don't know where she got her strength from but before I knew it, I'm being shoved on a bar stool chair facing a guy. 

"You guys enjoy. Thanks for the drinks by the way." Jane said and slipped on the dance floor leaving me alone with the stranger. Such a friend I have, selling me away for free drinks.

The stranger cleared his throat making me look at him. He's good looking, but no more than him. He's clearly a foreigner with his blonde hair, clear blue eyes and fair and cool complexion.

He's not really my type but his smile is cute, gotta give him that. 

"Hi." A simple greeting but his deep voice got me. 

"Hey." 

"I saw you with your friends. You don't look like you're in a good mood. Let me guess, you just went through a break up?" He said, one eyebrow raised.

I sipped my drink. "It's that obvious huh?" 

"Most people here come to forget their past relationships. I did too before." 

"Did it worked?" 

"It did. But I had someone shown it to me." He said, and that smirk was definitely inviting. I was a little weary since I've never done this kind of things before. But maybe, that was the point. 

So I sipped the last drop and got off the chair. I leaned towards him, hand on his thighs and mouth to his ear. It sent thrills down my spine, knowing that I'm seducing this stranger. 

I didn't want to waste more time so without thinking I whispered,  
"Then you wouldn't mind showing it to me now, would you?" 

[Tay]

"Peng, you better slow down on the alcohol if you don't wanna wake up tomorrow feeling like death is upon you." Off said but made no move to take the alcohol away from Tay. Neither did Arm and Alice, who were also sipping god knows whatever from their glass. The three of them knew that tonight was all about Tay Tawan, the guy who who was dumped a month before his wedding. 

"I don't understand," I started. For the nth time but who cares. "We were fine before. We love each other and she was everything I ever wanted in a partner. We even planned our honeymoon. So what went wrong. Why did she left me?" My voice cracked at the last sentence but who could blame me. The love of my life, my fiancè broke up with me two days ago saying she couldn't stand to deceive me anymore. She fell out of love with me and met someone else. 

"I could give her everything Off. Money, house.. whatever she wants. And I always cherish her. Why did she left me?" I'm tired of asking that question but that was all I could think about. 

I usually have high tolerance to alcohol but the amount of drinks i've drank was definitely way too much even for me. Slowly my rational mind melt away. My sadness seemed irrelevant while anger and resentment started to take over.

"Or maybe that's why she left. Because she thought she could play with my feelings. She thought I'm dumb Peng." I don't feel like drinking anymore. Instead, my grip tightened on the bottle that I was holding. Instead of drinks,I imagined it was filled with my feelings for her. And I wanted to smash that bottle so badly and hope tbe feelings could go away. 

Off and Arm noticed right away the signs of anger from my body language. They both knew I had anger problems back then in high school but with their supports and the endless trips to therapy, I finally got over it by the end of college. I didn't know what I was feeling but it felt similar to that I used to feel back then. And the realization scares me. I didn't want to be the person I was back then. The person who got crazy angry by even a slight mishap. 

Slamming the bottle on the table harshly and spooking Alice at the same time, I got up from the cushion seat and took off my jacket.  
"I'm going to dance." 

"Peng, go forget her. Have fun." It was comforting, knowing that these idiots are always gonna be with me. They've done their best to cheer me up. Even taking an impromptu leave from work for me. I can't be weeping after all thry have done for me. I need to be strong.

Without further consideration, I made my way to the dance floor and push it through all the way to the middle. And then I really let loose. 

[3rd POV]

New didn't know when exactly he lost sight of the foreign guy he came to the dance floor with, but the next time he focused on his surrounding again he could feel a pair of strong arms being wrapped around him and the owner grinding his crotch on his ass while both of them moved in a dancing (or at least that's what he thought they were doing) like movement.

This is funny. New thought. He had never done such things and he regretted it. This feels so good.

Focusing was taking too much of his energy so New decided to screw it and close his eyes. He tilted his head back till he felt it resting on his partner's shoulder. He curved his back towards his partner and his hand reached to hold the warm hands on his stomach. New was pretty sure they both had stopped dancing and were just humping each other on the dance floor now. In this position, New could hear the little pants of moans his partner was letting out and he would gladly admit how hot that made him feel. 

A sudden attack on his neck turned his brain into a puddle of goo. The hot and moist lips sucking his sweet spot made him forgot all about the world, even more his surrounding. It was New's turn to pant and moan. Every logical thoughts flew out of the window and all that's left in his mind was the need to feel more of the pleasure the stranger was giving him. 

I'm having fun. What could go wrong? 

Apparently, everything.


	2. The Marriage Certificate

[3rd POV]

Stupid sunlight. Tay has never hated the Sun as much as he does now. His head was pounding like crazy, like someone was drilling into his skull.

So much for letting loose and having fun. He's sure paying for it now. 

Someone had left the blinds open causing sunlight to spill into the room. What he needed was darkness and peace but now his sleep was interrupted and the worse thing was that he was too hangover to even move a finger.

Since he was too groggy to move, he chose to pull the thick, warm blanket over my head to block off the sunlight instead. The movement of the warm sheets againts his skin jolted him awake. 

He's naked under the sheets. Very, very naked. 

And then he heard it. The sound of someone softly breathing. His eyes were wide open, the bright sunlight coming in from the window directly in front of him did nothing to falter his sharpening concentration.   
He knew if he'd turn around now he'll find someone sleeping right beside him and judging by his complete lack of clothes, he'd say the person was also in the same state on nakedness. 

Its not like he never slept around in college. Its just been a long time since he last woke up beside a random stranger. He was used to waking up with his fian- ex fiance in his arms. He sighed. Hopefully the stranger won't make a fuss out of their night together. He couldn't even recall a single thing that they did last night but now that his mind is starting to clear up, he did feel slight ache on his shoulder and hips.

Must've been a rough night. 

Again, Tay sighed. Time to get up. He sat up slowly as to not mess with the headache he was feeling and was grateful to find a half filled bottle of mineral water on the bedside table. He grabbed it and drank up to the last drop. While putting the bottle back, Tay's eyes drifted towards the window. 

Tall buildings rose from the distance, the street and roads busy with people going around their lives. The thoughts of roaming those streets with her crossed his mind. He knew she would love this city. With shops selling high-ends products all around and varieties of fancy restaurants. He could even see a part of ferris wheel and what seemed like carnival rides from the corner of the window. He chuckled. Mint would totally hate the rides. It'll mess with her hair, she once said.   
His train of thoughts was interrupted by a soft groaning by the stranger. Deciding that he had wasted enough time, Tay decided to face the stranger and leave as soon as possible. 

He was a little taken aback when he realized his sexual partner had been a male. A very, very cute one. For a moment, he felt like his breath was knocked out of him. 

Who the fck wakes up looking like an angel? 

The guy's skin was pale but with the sunlight bathing over him, it casted a warm glow and with his messy adorable bed head, Tay would gladly admit he would've gone for morning quickie. The blanket was only covering the man's stomach therefore giving Tay and unobstructed view of the man's chest and neck. He winced a little seeing the vast amount of red and purple hickeys littered on the man's body.

He chased the thought away and cleared his throat loudly, to snap him out of his own perverted thought and to wake the man up. Thankfully, he did. He groaned and move his arms around before rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

From the discomfort on his face, Tay knew that the man was feeling the hangover just like him. He looked like he's handling it better than Tay tho. The man immediately zeroed his attention on Tay and a panic look cross over his face.

"Oh crap." The man's voice was raspy and rough from sleep. The blanket covering him had fallen, exposing his naked torso. The man shyly pulled the blanket to cover himself up which made Tay chuckle. 

"Hi. I'm Tay, Tay Tawan. Sorry I couldn't remember what happened last night but judging by the lack of clothes I think we both had seen each other more than this." Tay's eyes wandered on the guy's firm chest. It looked good, but he knew he's packing more than the man. 

[Tay]

"New.. Thitipoom. I couldn't remember what happened last night either." I sat againts the headboard and looked outside again.

"So, why are you here?" I asked, taking the initiative to start the conversation when the man didn't seem like he was gonna go out anytime soon.

"Break up. You?" 

A bitter laugh escaped before I could think.

"Guess people who come here are pathetic fools trying to get over their ex huh?" I wasn't answering his question but an understanding look dawned on him. He snickered. 

"How long?" 

"Seven years. You?" 

"Five." 

"We're screwed huh." We both laughed at my statement. Screwed was an understatement. It felt good knowing that someone knew exactly what I'm feeling.

"How about we wash up and then get breakfast before we leave?" I suggested. This stranger, New Thitipoom could be my little escape from my reality. 

"Actually, I.. I couldn't really move right now." He said, voice going soft. 

"What why?" 

"I'm sore." He muttered, face flaming red. It took me a moment to understand why he would be sore until I remember we had sex last night. I couldn't help but laugh which obviously made him even more embarassed and hid his face behind a pillow. 

"Urgh I wish I remember what we did yesterday. It must've been awesome." 

"Shut up idiot. H-how do I get up now?" He asked still hiding his face. Fueled with the desire to see that attractive face again, I scooted closet to him and pull the pillow away.

"I could help you. Want me to carry you to the shower room? I can even help wash you up?" I teasingly pushed him down on the bed and hovered over, both my arms flat on the bed and caging him in between. He laughed (very cutely) and pushed on my chest softly. 

"Aren't you supposed to be broody and heartbroken right now?" 

"Nah, it's Vegas. I promised my friends I would forget her. This, you are my escape from reality." 

"No more funny business mister. My ass is sore. Please get me the bathrobe in the closet." 

I pouted. "What do you need the bathrobe for?" 

"If you haven't noticed, you junior is very much awake right now. And I'm not taking my chances, exposing my poor ass to you." 

"Since you didn't remember what we did last night, and neither did I, how about we try... to refresh our memory." I dropped my voice lower an octave and played with the hem of the New's robe. It parted a little when I pushed him down, showing me his milky white thighs. I ran my hand slowly and lightly over his thigh, and when I received no objection, I started pressing down a little harder. He placed an arm on my shoulder while his other hand roamed on my chest. 

My exploring hand on his thigh went further upwards, elliciting a whimper from him when I pressed on a particular spot on his inner thigh. 

"It stings." He moaned. I looked down to see the cause and was pleasantly surprised to see his thighs were also littered with the same red and purple hickeys on his collarbone. I didn't know how I managed to oversee those marks just now. 

"I must've feasted on you last night. I think you need to avoid wearing shorts, low collared shirt and short sleeves for a while. Sorry babe." I kissed him as a token of apology but he whined and pinched my nipple instead. 

"Oww what was that for?" 

" For biting me everywhere asshole." He huffed. "And your ring. It's cold againts my skin." 

I looked at him in question. 

"What ring? I don't wear any- wtf?" There, on my right ring finger, was a silver ring with a round diamond embedded in the middle of it. 

"Wait whose ring is this? I wasn't wearing any ring when I came here?" I was really confused as of why I was wearing the ring that I forgot our activity a moment ago. I moved to sit beside New who was already sitting up and inspected the ring. 

"Are you sure it wasn't yours?" New asked as he reached for my hand to see the ring. When he brought up his right hand, both our eyes caught on the little glint on his ring finger. New froze while I reached for his hand. 

"Did we somehow bought a couple ring? What the hell did we do yesterday?" New was the first one to ask as I was still examining our identical rings. 

"We can check our card details later but damn we must've been really out of our minds." I said, letting go of his hand. He looked at the ring with a sad look. 

"Funny, I was gonna propose to my ex last week. And now I ended up buying matching rings with a stranger instead." 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm just as bad as you. I just took of my engagement ring last week and today I'm wearing a new one." 

We both laughed at our situations. Stupid rings not only cockblocked us and now its reminding us of our breakups. 

New sighed as he leaned againts the headboard, still looking at the ring on his finger. My eyes drifted away from his face and towards to rest of the rooms. I could see our discarded clothes all over the floor, phones and wallet thrown away carelessly. 

We must've been really desperate last night.

The room was quite big and lavish. There was an LED TV facing the bed, a door leading to a walk in closet beside the TV and a couple of couches with a coffee table at the corner of the room. I assumed the door at New's side would be the bathroom. 

My eyes then caught the bedside table on New's side. There was a lamp just like the one beside me but there's also something else on the table. A paper. A little crumpled by the look of it. I got curious and reached over New to grab it. 

New seemed a little surprised at my action until he noticed me grabbing the paper. 

"What is that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let me see." 

I could feel my blood leaving my face as I read the content of the letter. I looked at New in horror. 

"Tay, what is it?" 

"I don't think these are normal rings. I think they're wedding rings." My voice was shaky and my hands started to get clammy. 

"What the hell are you saying?" He ripped the paper from my hand and his expression started to mirror mine. 

"No way." He whispered, mortified.

Yeah, no way. No fucking way that paper is our marriage certificate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts :D


	3. Helpful Friends (1)

[3rd POV]

"So you're telling me, you guys are married? Like, actually married. As in two hearts became one kind of married?" 

"Two hearts became one your ass. We didn't even remember signing this crap." Tay rolled his eyes at Off's stupid comment. After their little panic moment, Tay and New had quickly washed up (separately, sexy moments completely forgotten) and called their respective group of friends to meet up at the hotel's restaurant.

While New was showering, Tay had taken the initiative to run a check on the certificate to ensure it's authenticity and much to their dismay, it was very much authentic. They're both are seriously, really married. 

"You guys couldn't be that wasted if you still managed to buy rings, find a church and said your vows right? I mean the officiator wouldn't agree to marry you both if you're intoxicated." Gun said, after what felt like hours of him examining the ring. 

"I knew we shouldn't let you out of our sights." Jane sighed which made New huffed indignantly. 

"Excuse me, you're the one who told me to flirt with the foreigner. You even left me with him." 

"I meant for you to have a drink or two followed by great rebound sex, not a husband." 

"Rebound sex? Did you just break up?" Alice interrupted, preventing New and Jane from bickering. 

"Dumped, to be exact." Krist answered before New could say anything. 

"Thanks." New said dryly, glaring at Krist which the man replied with a shrug.

"Huh, so you both were dumped, came here to forget about your partners but ended up getting married instead. What are the odds of that?" Arm said, truly amazed at his friend's fate.

"Singto is gonna throw a fit for missing this." Off snickered, thinking about their other friend who was left behind because he had an important meeting over the weekend.

"Laugh over my misery asshole." Tay sighed i defeat. Why did he think calling his friends would help?   
"On the bright side, hey you guys are husbands. I think a congratulation is in order." Arm said brightly, but immediately ducked his head when Tay threw an empty water bottle at him. 

"Shut up. We don't even know each other. What I wanted was an uneventful night not.. this!" Tay said, eyeing New warily which made the latter glared at him.  
"I don't want this too idiot. I don't know who you are. For all I know, you could be a serial killer or worse, some kind of pervert." New fought back. 

New thinks he heard someone commented "how is a pervert worse than a killer" in the background but he was too focused on Tay to care about other people.  
Meanwhile, Tay's expression could only be explained by one word : murderous. "Who the hell are you calling a pervert huh?"

New smirked. "You couldn't wait to prey on me this morning or have you forgotten about that too?"   
Tay's face went red at New's accusation. Or maybe statement since it was partly true. 

"Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted someone to fuck with. You're already naked on the bed and ready so why not?" 

"Let me ask you something, do you have some kind of biting kink? My body looked like I was mauled by a wild boar!" 

"Excuse me you hypocrite. Did you see my back? It looked like I was scratched by Therizimosaurus!" Tay exclaimed. New was caught by surprise by the weird word which practically halted their whole argument. 

"Scratched by .. what?" 

"Therizimosaurus, animal with the largest claw ever. Urgh you don't even know that?!" Tay rolled his eyes which made New even more confused. 

"Am i supposed to know that?" He asked, scratching his head a little. 

"Ignore him New, he's weird like that. Normal people don't know that stuff." Arm interrupted, taking pity on New. 

"Can we go back to your argument. I'm enjoying it." Off said. Only then did Tay and New noticed Off holding his phone, recording their fight. 

"What the hell Peng!" Tay yelled, trying to grab the phone but Off managed to pull away first.

"I'm documenting your married life Peng. This is your first argument as husbands." Off tittered. 

"Okay look, I would love to let you guys continue arguing but unfortunately I don't want to hear the details of your first night. We need to think of how to deal with this... do we call this a problem I dont even know." Arm said, taking charge. He's used to being the logical one among the trio. That's probably why he was the only one with a loving girlfriend while Off was still single and Tay.. ended up with an overnight husband. 

"Let's try to trace your activities last night." Alice started. Everyone instantly focused their attention on the newlywed. 

"The last time we saw Tay was when you said you wanted to go dancing. How about New?" Alice asked, shifting the attention to the said man.

"Well, Jane left me at the bar. I was talking to a foreign man and then we went dancing. But I already drank too much and it was so crowded, I barely remember what happened." New told his part which then Tay immediately continued. 

"I was dancing with random people and getting pushed around. Then i think I bumped into you - " Tay pointed to New, "and then well, we danced and everything else after that was blurred out." 

"That's useless. New, anything else you could remember?" Gun asked since Tay's information was completely pointless. 

The group's attention shifted to the said guy but New couldn't remember anything too. 

"You're both useless. While you were storytellling, I pulled some strings to get the club's cctv recording last night. Taadaa!" Off showed his phone screen which, true to his words, was showing files of recordings. 

"How did you even get this?" Krist asked, voice laced with suspicion. 

"Oh please, this is easy." Off bragged. Alice who understood Krist's wariness about Off's action wanted to explain but Gun did it first. 

"Of course it would be easy for you. You're Off Jumpol, CEO of Land Of Something." Gun said, his eyes were fixed on Off. The latter smirked. 

"Gun Attaphan, I was wondering if you'd recognized me." 

"You guys know each other?" Jane asked. 

"No." "Yes." Off and Gun answered simultaneously. 

"Can we please ignore the sexual tension between you two for a while and get back to the main problem?" New intercepted, waving his hand and showing his ring. 

"Not only they're useless husbands, they're also attention seeker." Off muttered under his breath, prompting Tay who was sitting next to him to slap the back of his head. 

"Okay, okay fine. I specifically requested for recordings around the areas we sat, the bar, dance area, main entrance and the streets near the club. Everyone type in your numbers in my phone and I'll create a groupchat. Let's watch this separately so we'll speed things up." Off commanded. He might be playful and aloof most of the time but in time of needs, Tay knew he could always trust Off's judgement. Everyone did as what Off ordered and passed around Off's phone but when it came to Gun's turn, Off snatched his phone away and grinned. 

"I already have yours, shorty. Now everyone is in the groupchat -" 

"You couldn't have chosen a better name than 'The Newlywed Mission' for the group than this, could you?" Gun said judgementally. 

"What can I say, I'm a creative man. Now, stop interrupting me. I've sent the recordings. Arm Alice watch the areas both group occupied." Off pointed to Jane, "Jane right? You check the bar. TayNew both of you check the dance area and searched for yourself. Nobody wants to see both of you grinding on each other." Off said pointedly, ignoring New's squek of embarrasement. "Gun check the entrance and I will check the streets camera." 

"Are you always this bossy?" Gun asked sassily. 

"I am technically a boss, of a high end company at that so yes I am bossy. Now everyone focus." Since no objection or questions were voiced out, everyone started on their assigned mission. 

Arm and Alice confirmed that after Tay and New left their respective group of friends, they never came back. Jane clarified that New really left with the foreigner but she found that Tay and New later went to the bar together. 

"Here watch this." She showed her phone to everyone. It was dark and the lights were flashing like crazy but they could make out their friends clearly. New was clinging to Tay while the latter had his arms around New's waist and mouth busy sucking on his neck. Tay's mouth then travelled higher till he was fully sucking New's mouth. 

Both Tay and New were horrified. Their friends weren't that much different from them.

"I can't believe we're all sitting here and watching them suck each other's face." Arm commented which compelled New to snatch Jane's phone and hid it from their friends. 

"I'll check from here." New said, ears and cheeks gone completely red. 

"Actually, you guys were practically stuck on each other in all the recordings. Here, at the main entrance. How did you walked while kissing? You weren't even looking front." Gun said, which made New hid his face in his hands.

"And here at the street behind the club, Tay had New againts the wall and he's -" 

"ALRIGHT! All of you shut up. Let both of us check recordings." Tay yelled and grabbed Off's phone. He and New shifted closer to each other and away from their friends to check out Off's part of recordings.   
Not even five seconds through the video, New felt like he was gonna spontaneously combust while Tay wanted to jump from a building to save himself from the embarrasment. 

They were jerking each other's off. 

"I didn't see what happened but I can very well guess it. I suggest we all delete the recordings before we have to wash our eyeballs with holy water." Off said chirpily. Everyone else rolled their eyes and turn off the videos.   
Tay and New ignored him and continued inspecting the recording, with New pressing the forward button every second. 

"Wait stop. Here, we started walking." Tay pointed out. After making sure the video was safe for audiences, they showed it to their friends. 

"So after your activity, you both hailed a cab and went off to God knows where." Off concluded after they finished watching all the recordings. 

"They must've stopped somehwere to buy the rings and went to get married. Here it said that you were married at a chapel. We have to find the officiator and ask him what happened last night. 

"Actually, here's where things got weird. We checked our cards details but neither of us were charged for the rings." Tay told the group of his and New's little findings. 

"Oh my God did you guys stole the rings?" Alice asked.

"I've seen your rings and I'm very sure those are authentic. The diamonds are real. These are white gold band. I can't specify what type of white gold is this because I don't have the proper instrument. You must've bought these somewhere." Jane clarified.

A moment of silence passed over the group before Gun speak up. 

"Well at least, you both are doing well at forgetting your exes."


	4. Helpful Friends (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda long and chaotic and messy so ;_; enjoy. Please call me out if I make any mistake. Last chap I accidentally left Krist out when they were checking the CCTV I'm sorry :""(  
> Also, comments and criticisms are always welcomed :D

“You know, I was thinking, we all completely skipped introduction and these two idiots didn’t bother to start either. So why don’t we all get to know each other a little bit before we carry on with this mission.” Off said, leaning back on his chair. 

He was right tho. The moment all of them reached the hotel café, Tay and New immediately dropped the bomb on them. They all had been too surprised with the marriage issue and had completely disregard introductions. 

“Actually, I kind of recognized Gun, Jane and Krist already. If I wasn’t too surprised by the news, I would have fangirled over Gun and Jane.” Alice said sheepishly. 

“I knew Gun and Jane too. Gun, well, who doesn’t know the hotshot Thai supermodel especially when I literally work in the industry and Jane, Alice practically has all her jewelry collections.” Arm added. He had never worked directly with Gun but he had observed Gun for a long time now. The man started as runway model and had built his way up to where he is now. Arm had always been fascinated by Gun but unfortunately, they never crossed path. Meanwhile Jane, Arm knew her as one of Thai’s finest jeweler. Alice loved her works so Arm, being the doting boyfriend and fashion designer he is, had familiarized himself with Jane’s products. It’s ironic how those two were the people Arm had wanted to meet and work with the most but never had the chance too but now he could meet them because Tay accidentally married their best friends. Who knew he would be meeting them in Las Vegas out of all places. 

“Yeah, it would be weird if you guys didn’t recognized Gun and Jane. As for me, I’m a little more lowkey than these two. I’m just an engineer.” Krist introduced herself.

“Lowkey really? Krist Perawat, your face was practically plastered on most magazines as one of the hottest bachelor in Thailand. Everyone knew you after the new GMM building project.” Arm said. He had heard about Krist’s capabilities as a young genius engineer who had built his own empire from scratch despite coming from a well-off family he but never really know the guy. After all, they were in a totally different field. Krist smiled sheepishly at Arm’s compliment. 

“Okay so, you guys already know Off and I think Jane and Gun might have known Arm and me already.” Alice said in which she received nods from Jane and Gun. Gun knew Arm was a fashion designer who few years back had founded a studio along with Tay and Off and set up a clothing brand which didn’t take long to be well known of. Alice meanwhile was Arm’s long term girlfriend and practically soulmate who used to be an actress and model but had recently ventured into fashion designing and set up her own boutique. 

“So now, both of you, how about you guys introduce yourself now. I imagined you didn’t have much time for introductions this morning.” Krist said, effectively shifting everyone’s attention to the newlywed couple. 

“Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Co founder of Never Normal Photography Studio alongside Off and Arm. However I am currently busy managing my family’s company.” Tay said, wanting this stupid introduction to be over already. 

New’s eyes widened when he heard Tay’s full name. If they weren’t screwed before, they definitely are now.

“What?” Tay asked, New’s reaction did not sit well with him.

“You’re a Vihokratana?” 

“You have a problem with that?” 

“I think we both have a problem with that. I’m New Thitipoom Thechaapaikun.”

“Thechaapaikun? Like the owner of T Power?” Tay asked incredulously. 

“Yes.”

“Fuck.” Tay sighed, rubbing his face with both his palms harshly.

“Can one of you please fill us in about your conversation?” Off asked.

“He’s my dad’s business rival Off. The company that stole our tenders before.” Tay glared at New which was returned with equal intensity. 

“Excuse me, I am not involved in that stupid rivalry. My brother is the CEO and whatever beef you have go and settle it with him. However I do know that my brother worked his ass off and didn’t just ‘steal’ the tenders like you said. It was gained the right way. You don’t have to be salty just because we got it and you didn’t. Besides, it’s not like you weren’t equally as successful.” New huffed, offended by Tay’s statement. 

“I am managing my own business now. I’m a café owner.” 

“Oh, interesting. Can I know what café is it New?” Alice asked, sensing that things were going south with Tay and New. Thankfully, her interjection worked. New looked at her and smile.

“Bowwiee Café,”

“Wait Bowwiee?! You are the owner of Bowwiee?”Off cackled as soon as he forwarded the questions which made New confused. Even Tay, Arm and Alice looked surprised. 

“Damn New, that isn’t just a simple café. You have branches all over the country and three in Bangkok alone. And do you know your latest café was actually located very near to Never Normal. I saw the signs being hung and people cleaning up the interior.” Arm told New. 

“Seriously, that’s great. I was going to make it the main branch since I managed to get the whole building for myself. The café will be on the ground floor and my office will be on the second floor.” New explained. 

Off who was still giggling, butted in. “Do you know Bowwiee’s brownies are Tay’s favourite?” 

New who heard it immediately turned to face Tay and grinned at the latter’s red tinted cheeks. 

“So you like my brownies huh?” 

“Shut up. Off was wrong. I liked Podd’s brownies better than yours.” Tay bit back which made New pouted. 

“That’s mean. Fine, I will make sure you’re banned from entering any of my café branches.” 

“H-hey, isn’t that too much.” Tay stuttered. 

“You can always go to Podd’s.” Still, New was sulking. 

“You guys went from fighting to flirting real quick.” Krist commented which made both of them gape. Before any of them could deny their actions, he cut them off.

“Let’s get back to the mission. So far we don’t know how or where they got the rings. But we know where the chapel is so we could probably roam around the area and see if there’s any shop near there. We also have the name of the officiator so we could find him.” Krist summarized their latest findings. 

“I suggest we break into two groups. One will find the officiator and the other find out about the rings. We need to know how they got those considering none of them have enough cash and didn’t withdraw any money.” Off said, forming the plan.

“Let’s just split according to our own friends group. That would be easier.” Tay hurriedly spoke, he didn’t want to be left with New for now. The rest of their friends however had different ideas. 

“I was thinking you and New should go ring hunting. Maybe you guys will remember something along the way. You can leave the officiator problem to us.” Alice said, which received enthusiasts nods from the others. Tay and New were about to protest when Off stood up, throwing his car keys to Tay. 

“You can take my car. Call us if you find anything.” Off said and winked. “The rest, let’s go.” 

And with that, all their friends left them alone.

“Some friends we have.” New said, which Tay could only reply with a sigh. 

The car ride was filled with awkward silence saved for the automatic navigation voice coming from Pete’s phone. New busied himself by looking out of the window and enjoyed the view while Tay focused on the road. When they finally arrived, both of them found themselves to be in the middle of strip malls with rows of shops, restaurants and even a mini carnival nearby. 

“According to the map, the chapel is located at the other side. Let’s look for ring shops before we go there.” Tay suggested which New agreed on. 

At first they were walking in silence but then New’s eyes caught a pastry shop which he pulled Tay to. 

“What the hell New, we came here to find the jewelry shop not to eat.” Tay said as he glared at New who was busy looking at the pastries. 

“I know but these look so good. Come on I’ll buy you one then we’ll continue looking for the shop.” New said, smiling. Tay didn’t know what to choose so he let New choose for him. Once outside, New pulled him to sit at a bench and he unpacked the pastries that he bought. 

“I know we have a mission but it’s not everyday I come to Vegas. Plus, we both wanted an escape from the reality for a moment so let’s not waste the chance.” New said while handing Tay a macaroon. Tay couldn’t find fault to what New said. He was the one who said New was his escape. So with a sigh, Tay accepted the macaroon. He chewed slowly while looking at New who had his eyes on him with an impatient but excited look. 

“How did it taste like?” New asked as soon as Tay swallowed it. 

“Uhh like macaroons?” 

“Oh god you’re hopeless. Let me try this myself.” 

It became apparent to New that Tay was awful at food tasting but absolutely amazing at photography. Instead of letting New eat in peace, Tay made new posed with macaroon which the latter begrudgingly did as told because he wanted it to be over as fast as possible. After a few shots, New didn’t want to wait any longer and ignored Tay’s indignant cries as he shoved the whole macaroon in his mouth. 

“You can’t wait for a few more minutes, can’t you?” Tay huffed. 

“I bought this to eat it not play with it.” 

Tay rolled his eyes at New’s reply but kept quiet. He snatched the last macaroon before new could eat it and inspect the pictures he took. He hummed in approval. The vibrant shops behind them made a good background and the natural lights showering New made he looked ethereal. Not to mention the pastel pink macaroon New was holding compliment his skin very well. All in all, it was a perfect picture, no filter or correction needed. Not that Tay would let New know. 

“Let me see the picture.” New exclaimed in which Tay immediately retracted his camera. “Not yet. This isn’t good.” 

“Aww, is my face puffy? This must be the effect of hangover.” New pouted. 

‘Not at all’ was what Tay thought but “It’s very very puffy.” was what he said. 

“Urgh don’t take my pictures anymore.” 

Tay just hummed in acknowledgement, thought he has no plan to do so. After discarding the macaroons package, the both of them continued walking around, but this time with their initial mission pushed a little to the back of their minds. New’s eyes were sparkling at the arrays of pastry shops and cafes while Tay was busy holding New back from going to all those shops. he didn't completely succeed as New still managed to pull him to few stalls and trying the baked goods.   
After half an hour, they decided (read : New relentlessly begged Tay) to enter a pastel themed café with cute writing on the wall. Apparently, the café let their customers to create their own menu which made New very excited. It was very obvious that the café mainly attracted couples and even when the waitress mistook them as one, neither denied. 

Tay couldn’t say he regret following New as they had quite a lot of fun creating their own dessert. He did wince at New’s creation though.

“You’re going to eat all those sweets?” 

“Yeah, why not. I love sweet things.” 

“Then you’re going to lose your teeth before 50.” Tay replied which had New stick his tongue at him. Tay sighed as he tried to take away some of the marshmallow on New’s plate. 

They were finally seated after some time. Even though Tay was wary of New’s creation, he did take a bite when New held it out for him. 

“This would’ve been nice if you reduce the sweetness.” 

“I know but I have sweet tooth. So if it’s for myself I like to make things sweeter, but if it’s for my café then I would control it.” New said after taking a sip of his drinks. 

“Thank god you had the common sense to do that. If not I’m sure no one would even go to your café.” 

“Hey, don’t insult my café. You loved my brownies.” New teased him which made Tay’s ears pink. 

“Oh btw, do you think I should apply the same concept to my café? Maybe not everyday but twice a month or on special occasion?” New asked thoughtfully. 

“Hmm, yeah you could try and see the outcome. If it works then you could implement it more often.” Tay gave his opinion which made New smiled. 

“I have a question,” Tay suddenly asked. “Why don’t you work with you dad?” 

“I liked baking and cooking since I was little. Mom used to have a café before and I loved helping out. She closed it down though since she said she wanted to rest now. Thankfully, my brother liked business management so dad didn’t pressure me to inherit the company.” New answered truthfully.

“I’ve never seen you going to any event with your family?” 

“I like to keep my life private and they respected it. Being in the eye of medias aren’t fun, you know that. Plus, I wanted to start my business from scratch. I don’t want people to think I succeed just because I had my family’s name. About the events, I do attend some of the private ones. Think of it, your father might know me. I've seen him before at one of the lunch events thing. ” 

Tay nodded in understanding. 

“Well lucky for you then. I didn’t have a choice, I was the only child. I had to inherit the business no matter what. But photography is my passion and I wasn’t ready to let it go. Thanks to Off and Arm, I got to achieve my dreams.” Tay shared his part.

“It must’ve been crazy balancing your family business and your own simultaneously.”

“Yeah, but like I said, Off and Arm helped me a lot. They handled management and basically everything else while I usually do the photography work.” 

Silence enveloped them after. Both busy in their own heads while sipping the last of their beverages. When they were done, Tay insisted on paying because New had paid before.

They left the café feeling full and energized from all the sugar they consumed. Tay was about to remind New about the rings when New grabbed his arm.

“Tay look, they’re starting the carnival!” New exclaimed. It was true, Tay could see colourful lights flashing around and people flocking to the said place. He looked at New and found the guy staring at him, eyes practically shining with glee.

“Please Tay can we go? You can’t find this thing easily in Bangkok.” New begged, showing his puppy eyes. Tay didn’t think anyone could say no to that. 

An hour later found both of them wearing matching but different color of cat ears and New holding a gigantic pink and blue cotton candy. They were roaming around the area, occasionally stopping because Tay wanted to take pictures. 

“I thought you wanted to try out the rides but you just wanted to eat the snacks.” Tay grumbled which made New grinned. 

“I prefer going on rides at night.” He said and side eyes Tay. It took a moment for the latter to understand the double meaning of New’s statement. He covered his face as he laughed and New joined him. 

Their stroll were disturbed when Tay’s phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket to see Off’s name flashing on his screen.

“Hey Peng -”

“Tay, we’re at your location, where are you and New?”

“Umm the carnival. Why?” 

“Carnival? You guys found the ring?” 

Tay’s eyes widened when he heard Off’s question. “Crap, no not yet.”

“Never mind, we are waiting at the carpark. I need both of you to come here fast. There’s a bad news.” 

“Damnit Peng what is it? Just tell me.” 

“Just come here idiot. You need to see this.” Off said, immediately cutting off the call after that.

“What is it Tay?” New asked worriedly. 

“Off said they’re here and something bad happened. We need to meet them now.” Tay said. He grabbed New’s hand and linked their fingers. The crowd was starting to thicken and he didn’t want to lose New. 

He successfully maneuvered their way out of the crowd and by the time they arrived at the carpark, both of them were panting because of how fast they walked. Tay looked around before spotting their group of friends and pulling New with him.

“Hey, what’s the bad news.” He asked, curiosity peaking but getting no answer. Instead all her got was weird stares and countless questions.

“Why are you guys wearing car ears head band?” – Arm

“Why are you holding hands?” – Jane

“Did you find the shop?” – Alice

“Can I have the cotton candy?” – Gun

“Did you check out the chapel?” – Krist

“Were you guys on a date?” – Off 

New looked dumbfounded while Tay was clearly done with all their friends.

“Too many questions I don’t even know what you guys were saying. Stop talking simultaneously.” Tay said.

“Tay said there was a bad news. What is it?” New interrupted.

“Oh that. Well both of you might want to prepare yourself. You guys seriously have the worst luck in the universe.” Off said as he handed his phone to Tay, who showed it to New. 

Off could see their faces loosing color and he honestly don’t have idea whether he should laugh or pity these two because on his phone was the Thailand twitter trending page with #marriedinvegas on the first place and Tay and New were all over the hashtag.


	5. Meeting The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't got the time to read the comments but thanks for feedback guys <3 Anyway, this is the last update until next week. I have exams for the rest of this week so byebye see you next week :D   
> Btw, if the story is confusing or if there's anything you don't understand just drop it in the comment. Even I don't know where or what I'm doing with this story ;_;

“TAY TAWAN VIHOKRATANA YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION OR I’M GROUNDING YOU UNTIL YOU’RE 80!” Tay winced the moment he answered his father’s phone call. 

“I -”

“I’M SENDING YOU OUR PRIVATE JET. I WANT YOU TO GET HOME RIGHT NOW. DON’T EVEN THINK OF RUNNING OUT THIS MESS YOU CREATED. AND BRING THAT HUSBAND OF YOURS WITH YOU. BOTH OF YOU WILL EXPLAIN TO BOTH FAMILIES.” 

Tay sighed as his father dropped the phone call. When he looked around to search for New, he found the man leaning his head against the wall in the kitchen with his phone on his ear. The latter was still being nagged at and given no chance to explain but that was probably for the best, he wouldn’t know what to say anyway.   
The rest of their friends were lounging around the living room of Off’s two-storey penthouse. He closed the balcony door behind him and dropped himself like a sack of potato on the empty couch and sighed. Not long after, New finally joined the others, taking the seat beside Tay.

“I’m dead. I’m so so dead.” New whined.

“Yeah, then how alive do you think I am, or would be after this huh?” Tay retaliated. 

“So what did your parents said?” Gun asked, sipping alcohol from the bottle he was holding. New, who was sitting close to him snatched the bottle away and took a swig, ignoring Gun’s cries of surprised.

“I sort of tuned them out.” New hiccuped. The bottle was then snatched away from him by Tay who mirrored New’s action. Arm who was the closest to Tay then grabbed it before the latter could finish it.

“All of this started with the both of you having too much alcohol so you better don’t start drinking again.” Arm warned them.

“My parents are sending a jet over. They wanted all of us to go back together. And New, we need to meet out families.” Tay said which had New burying his face in his palms. 

“Okay, we need to think of what to tell your parents. If you say you guys got drunk and married by accident, they would kill you right there and then, sole heir be damned.” Alice said, looking at Tay.

“Unlike you guys, we actually get our mission done. We found the officiator. And guess what he said?” Off asked, pausing for dramatic effect. Gun rolled his eyes and decided to do the honor instead.

“He said it’s not unusual for couples to come to the chapel and asked to be wedded. He did notice you guys were drunk so he tried to send you out but then the both of you started telling him how you guys loved each other.” Gun said, which made New and Tay stared at him incredulously.

“Gun was right. You both were telling him how you were star-crossed lovers who’s relationship was forbidden by your families and thus you came to Vegas to elope.” Jane continued. 

“Apparently its not an unusual scene for the officiator. He set a rule that only if you guys managed to say your vows, he would agree to wed you. And guess what, he said your vows were so beautiful he felt sorry you had to run away and hide such wonderful relationship.” Krist said, ending the story. Tay and New both had their jaws on the floor – metaphorically of course – upon hearing the story.

“I barely even knew him how did I even recite a fcking vow?” Tay yelled. 

Off shrugged. “You and New did it Peng. We found all the documents.” 

“Wait there must be some way the marriage can be cancelled right? I mean we both weren’t in our right minds, literally. We have no collection of agreeing to it so the marriage must be invalid, right?” New asked frantically. 

“I don’t know the exact law for your situation but even if it is invalid, are you going to tell that to your parents?” Off asked which made New quiet again. 

No way they could tell their parents about that.

“Right now, all everyone know is that both of you are legally married. All the documents are there. You parents might have done some damage control but everyone knows about this now. What do you think will happen to your family names if the media gets to know that you guys had drunkenly gotten married?” Alice said, voicing out the logics.

“So what now?” Tay asked tiredly. 

“This might sound crazy but I think … you guys should pretend you’re in love and really wanted to get married.” Krist said which made both Tay and New glared at him.

“I was engaged a week ago Krist, how are we going to cover that up?” 

“Your families are rivals. You could tell them you and New didn’t want to continue your relationship because of it. And if they asked about your fiancé, tell them you started getting to know her to forget about New. But along the way, you liked her for real but she was the one who cheated on you. When you met New again here, your love rekindled. Fortunately, New was also fresh out of bad relationship, and you guys didn’t want to waste your time with other people anymore. You want to spend your lives together so boom. Married.” Krist said, actually looking proud of his idea and leaned back on the bean bag he’s sitting on.

While Tay and New were looking like Krist just told them to jump down from the Eiffel Tower, the rest of their friends were actually considering Krist’s idea.

“That wasn’t so bad. We could stick to the real story that you guys met during high school, then your relationship started to developed romantically towards the end of it and by college, you were dating in secret. Lastly, you guys broke it off because Tay had to inherit his family’s business which is the rival of New’s. You couldn’t handle the strain of the relationship and decided to move on.” Off said, narrating the story of their past.

“Wait what, we met during high school?” New asked in confusion. Tay looked like he was confused too. Off and Gun looked at them in disbelief. 

“God you both are really dumb no wonder fate wanted you to end up together.” Gun said frustratedly. “New you punched Tay when you stood up for Rain at the back alley of our school.” Gun continued. 

“I can’t believe you forgot about New when he was all you talked about for like three months.” Off added.

Both of them looked at each other in disbelief. The memory gears in their brains were slowly rotating again but neither said anything, too deep in shock. 

“When you meet again here, it was such a tear-jerker reunion and you spent the night together. By dawn, you both know that your hearts always belong to each other. Now that both of you are adults, you didn’t want to repeat the mistake done by your younger self. You guys are ready to fight for your love now.” Jane ended it, a lovestruck expression written on her face.

“It’s confirmed, I’m friends with a bunch of madman.” Tay whispered. Even New looked dumbstruck.

“But we both don’t go to the same high school? And the only time we interacted was when I punched him -”

“You called the weak caress a punch?” Tay cut New off which earned him a glare from the latter.

“He was bullying Rain so I stood up to him and since then everyone knew the feud between us. I didn’t even know who he was when we were in high school. College didn’t make sense either because even though we went to the same one, our paths had never crossed.” New said, laying out his facts.

“We could say that you guys would meet sometimes after school or even outside. And yes, it started as petty argument but later it turned into playful banter and one of you ended up confessing.” Gun said, which was pretty logical and New thinks people might buy the story.

“College is actually even easier. We’re all were there as ‘witness’.” Alice said, winking.

“You think people would really believe that?” Tay asked after some time of silence. 

“Well, you have to try your hardest to make it believable. It’s not our heads that are at stake here.” Arm said. “And plus, your families are rivals they’re probably gonna make you guys divorce after some time.” He continued.

“You know, the pictures of you guys on a date at the carnival were all over social media too. I think people would believe it. Try to make it sound pathetic like you guys were really some star-crossed lovers to gain pity.” Gun chuckled.

“Not to mention, you guys have the advantage of your partners cheating on you. That would make people think fate was really on your side.” Again, Jane was with her romantic agenda.

Right after that, Tay’s phone rang. He checked it and sighed.

“The jet is here. Let’s go guys. And New, let’s do this. We don’t have other options.”

***

18 hours later found both of them seated on the velvet loveseat in Tay’s family’s mansion living room, facing both families. Tay mentally cursed his friends who had run away as soon as they landed.

“Someone better start explaining right now.” Tay’s father said, voice low which brought chills down New’s spine. They have revised this quite a few times in the flight. Tay was supposed to start but right now the said man was opening and closing his mouth like a freaking goldfish. New moved his hand slowly to grip Tay’s which was beside his but the little movement didn’t escape their families’ sight. Sun, New’s brother cleared his throat loudly upon seeing the gesture which snapped Tay out of his reverie. New blushed and was about to retreat his hand but Tay gripped it tighter.

“We are married.” Tay blurted out.

“No shit Sherlock.” Sun gritted.

“Tay, son, you just broke off your engagement last week. How did this..” Tay’s mother gestured to both him and New, “happened.” 

Tay sighed and looked at New. They then launched into their story, retelling everything their friends had narrated. By the end of their story, New’s mother looked like she was going to faint while Tay’s father wouldn’t stop rubbing his temple. 

“I don’t believe it.” Sun said after their little story, which made Tay’s shoulder tense.

“New told me about everything. Including you were being an asshole to him. He wouldn’t skip such an important detail about his feelings.” Sun glared at them, making New cursed in his mind. 

“You always express your distaste when I told you about him. And I understand, given the circumstances of our first meeting. But then I started falling and I didn’t know how to tell you. I knew you wouldn’t let me have feelings for him.” New pouted, trying hard to make it believable. 

“Is that why you never dated back then in college?” New’s father asked which he nodded, puppy eyes mode still on. 

“But Tay I knew you had some flings in college.” Tay’s father asked, one eyebrow raising. Tay could feel Sun’s piercing glare on him and he started to panic. Thankfully, New came to his rescue.

“It was staged. I knew about all those flings. Tay never denied when people called him playboy so no one would suspect us being together.” New said and thankfully he saw Sun relaxing a little. 

Tay squeezed his hand twice and New took it as a signal of appreciation for his quick thinking.

Both of them flinched in surprise when Tay and New’s father chuckled out of nowhere. They looked at each other in alert.

“Both of you are idiots. If only you told us sooner.” New’s father sighed.

“What?” New was dumbfounded. Is their cover blown? Tay’s father smiled at both of them.

“We have been entertaining the idea of being partners. The rivalry has been going on for long enough. Plus, it is actually more beneficial for us to work together.” Tay’s father said, amusement written all over his face. Tay and New could only stare at him in confusion.

“We wouldn’t have forbid you two from being together. If you had told us earlier, you didn’t have to break up.” New’s mother said, pouting. How could her son hid such things from her.

“We appreciate you looking out for your family but really, getting married in Vegas? That was way too dramatic.” Tay’s mother said and rolled his eyes. “And Tay you almost gotten married while New was in a relationship too. You guys would have been lying to yourselves and your partners if that had happened.” She continued, her tone reprimanding. 

Tay really didn’t know how to process the information. New wasn’t too different from him. Sun rolled his eyes at the couple. 

“It means we give you our blessings. But what you guys did was dumb. There are consequences to your action. Say goodbye to your privacy New and Tay, wait until we get to the office.” Sun said evilly. 

“There would be a charity event next week and both of you were expected to attend. There will be reporters so you have to give a statement on your marriage to stop the speculations.” Tay’s father said strictly. He had done his best to stop gossips and rumors from spreading but Tay and New would have to handle the rest.

“Wait, so all of you are okay with us being married?” Tay asked incredulously.

“Haven’t you been listening.” His mom said dryly. 

“So you’re not going to make us divorce?” New asked in small voice.

“Where did you even get the idea? We wouldn’t hurt you guys. We want you to be happy. And, as much as I hate to say this, Tawan isn’t the worst you could choose.” Sun said, grimacing a little at the end.

“Don’t think you guys are getting out of this easily. I’m still mad that you got married at God knows where without our permissions. I can’t believe I didn’t see my son reciting his vows.” New’s mother said, which made both of them nervous. 

“We are going to plan a proper wedding ceremony and I’m not taking no from both of you.” Tay’s mother said in finality.

Tay looked at his father for help but all he get was a shrug, as in his father saying ‘you were the one who screwed up so you deal with it.’ Tay and New sighed. There’s really no getting out of this. 

“Okay fine, fair enough but can we talk about this tomorrow. We’re both really tired.” Tay said, his mind catching on the fact he was still holding New’s hand but he couldn’t pull it away, not with them being under their families scrutiny. 

“Tired after going on a date to the carnival?” Sun asked, a wicked smirk on his face. New blushed and direct his eyes away.

“Shut up.” He mumbled. 

“So I assume you are going back to Tay’s place?” New’s mother asked, bringing him into confusion again.

“What why? I want to - ”

New was cut off by Tay who squeezed his hand tight.

“Yeah of course. We are married..” Tay said, emphasizing on the word married while looking at New. “so we would be staying together now.” He said with a smile. 

New wanted to bang his head on the wall for almost making their families suspicious of them again.

They bid everyone goodbye before leaving to Tay’s condo. Now that they were finally in the car alone, both of them heaved a sigh of relief. Lying had taken all of their energy.

“What did we get ourselves into?” New whispered, leaning his head on the cool window.

“I don’t know New. Let’s think tomorrow.” Tay said, and they were enveloped by silence for the rest of the ride.

Unfortunately, it was shattered as soon as they entered Tay’s condo.

“All black interior, really?” New said, looking unimpressed. 

“Well excuse me, this is my bachelor pad so I can design it however I want.” Tay replied, rolling his eyes.

“If you have forgotten, let me remind you this is no longer a bachelor pad. You have a husband here.” New fought back which made Tay groaned.

“Whatever. You’re going to sleep on this couch tonight.” Tay said, his hand patting the couch he was sitting on. 

“What why?” 

“I only have one bed in this house.”

“This condo has four rooms and yet you only have one bed?” New asked in disbelief.

“I’ll get a new one tomorrow.” Tay said as he got up and walked to his room.

“Are you crazy? What if your parents know about it? They’ll ask what’s the extra bed for.” New got up to follow Tay, mapping out the house on his way. 

“I’ll keep it a secret.” Tay said as he pushed the door to his bedroom open. New took the chance to push him aside and rush into his room. He jumped onto the bed and hugged Tay’s bolster.

“Hey!” Tay yelled. 

“I don’t want to sleep on the couch.”

“This is my bed, get down you fat ass.”

New gasped when he heard Tay called him fat. He throw the bolster to Tay, who moved aside to avoid being hit. New huffed and was about to grab another pillow but Tay beat him to it by jumping on him and pinning his hand down.

“This is my bed so you are going to sleep outside. Understand.” Tay said, his face only hair-width away from New’s.

“But I don’t want to sleep on the couch. This bed is big and its not like we haven’t share the same bed.” New pouted.

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“Yes, or I’ll tell Sun.” New said and stick his tongue out. Tay sighed and dropped his body beside New. He then propped himself up by one arm and smirk at New which made the latter nervous. 

“Okay, you can sleep here tonight. But if anything happened..” Tay paused and stared at New from bottom to top, purposely lingered his eyes on New’s chest and back up to his face, “I won’t take responsibility.” He said and licked his lips. New’s face went from milky white to tomato red in a second. 

“You- you asshole.” He sputtered, hitting Tay. 

“I want to shower.” New said, not looking at Tay. The latter figured out New is shy person and he couldn’t help but to tease New further. 

“How about I give you a tour to the bathroom and then we’ll shower together?” Tay asked, wriggling his eyebrows. New grimaced at him which made him laughed. 

“Kidding. Towel and toothbrush are in the cabinet under the sink. Take my clothes if you want. I’m gonna shower in the other bathroom.” Tay said, making his way out without waiting for New’s reply.

That night, they both laid in bed together under the blanket, staring at the ceiling of Tay’s bedroom. 

“How did we even reach this stage?” New whispered.

“Felt like everything happened in a blink.” Tay replied.

“You know, I’m surprised you’re taking this better than I expected. High school you would’ve punched me the moment we woke up together in bed. I can’t believe we didn’t recognize each other.” New said, chuckling and Tay joined him.

“I really didn’t recognize you. It’s been so long.” Tay said, lost in the memory lane.

“Let’s sleep and tell the others tomorrow.” New said, taking the bolster that was seating between them to his side. His movement was halted when Tay gripped the bolster.

“I want the bolster. I can’t sleep without it.” Tay said, pulling harder but New already hooked his leg on the bolster. He successfully snatched it and turn away from Tay.

“It’s mine now.” 

“Give it back New or else..”

“Or else what?” New was about to turn to Tay when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards until his back collide with a firm chest. His squeals were ignored by Tay who tucked New’s head under his chin and threw his legs on New.

“Let me go you’re heavy urgh.” New wiggled his body but Tay’s grip was too tight. Fatigue and sleepiness were starting to consume him so he decided to give up which made Tay chuckled.

“Done? Now sleep. Since you stole my bolster you have to be my replacement bolster.” Tay said, and that was the last thing New heard before he was fully consumed by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> • idk what I'm doing or where this is going I'm just doing this for fun   
> • if anyone happens to read this I hope you'll enjoy my weird imaginative thoughts   
> • constructive criticism, ideas and comments are very much appreciated   
> • talk to me if yall are free I'm a lonely bitch :D  
> • this is me practicing my english so pls correct me we're all learning here  
> • I've never gotten married in Vegas so accuracy is out of the question 
> 
> Lastly, welcome aboard pebacas <3


End file.
